Hell
| primary function = Containing damned s | ruler = Maō | landmarks = Multiple Levels }} Hell (地獄, Jigoku; "The Underworld") is a place where all beings are sent if their lives were filled with evil. It is home to and Kusari. Overview The Zanpakutō of a can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as a Hollow. If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a Human, it will not be sent to Soul Society, but through the Gates of Hell. The Gate appears to be formed from energy or light which emerges from the wound of those pierced by the Zanpakutō. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a can be seen behind the Gates. It is unclear if the ropes are intended to keep this creature inside. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The demon skewers the Hollow entering Hell with its blade and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. In , in the mountains of the Rukongai, lies a large gate. This ancient gate is guarded twenty-four seven by many members of the and the , and by activating the gate, one may open a portal to the entrance of Hell. A similar gate also exists in the . The gate can be articficially opened with Enkaiō Sakeme. Government Maō The Maō (魔王, Demon King) is the self-proclaimed ruler of Hell, and is usually the strongest among the Kusari race. Maō appear very rarely, but when they do, they are treated as serious threats by the Soul Society. Levels Entrance The entrance to Hell, also known as the first level of Hell, is the area one comes to if they enter Hell from the main gates. It consists of large block-like structures that resemble a city. Large amounts of live there, and as such, large amounts of Kushanāda roam the "streets". The portal to the second level of Hell is located at the center of the block city, at a dead end. Second Level The second level is, surprisingly, covered completely in water, with small flower-like islands made of rock. In some areas of this level, there are "graves", deep holes in the rock islands that contain a massive skeleton with a sword through it. To get to the third level, one must go through the ocean of water all the way to the bottom. Third Level The third level is, for all intents and purposes, the central level of Hell. Its sky is made up of the ocean water from the second level. The ground of the third level is made up of a large range of volcanoes that spew yellow liquid from them. The liquid seems to be excruciatingly painful for Togabito to touch. The landscape is also riddled with ravines, filled with sulfuric smoke. By traveling through one of these ravines, one can reach the fourth level of Hell. Some Kushanāda live here. Fourth Level The fourth level is considered to be deep in Hell. Like the previous level, it is very volcanic; being more extreme than the upper level, however. Lava covers this level, and the sky is filled with sulfuric smoke and lightning. At the center of this level, there is a skull-shaped island that acts as a prison for powerful Togabito. The fourth level also has a desert, the sand of which is made from the crushed bones of the Togabito living there. The fourth level seems to be the home of a massive amount of Kushanāda. Other levels It is implied that Hell goes deeper than the fourth level, but how to reach those levels or how many other levels there are is unknown. Trivia * Most information on this Hell comes from a Bleach movie. Category:Locations